What I Did, What You Thought I Did
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: "I was an idiot, I left because I didn't want to hurt you and then I realized….I already had." Nico's lips trembled. "I thought, I thought-" "I know," Conner whispered, leaning in. "I know." And kissed him softly on the mouth.


Jason and Percy only lasted til none until they broke open the Hades cabin door. Piper and Annabeth share exasperated looks because their boyfriends are just so stupid and over protective and then walk away to go play some basketball with some of Annabeth's siblings.

Leo stands by them though and he walks into the cabin right after them, though he still thinks they're still reading too much into this.

That didn't last long.

Nico di Angelo was lying on his bed, crying his heart out into one of his pillows.

Leo didn't know Nico had the ability to cry. He was fascinated.

Jason and Percy were having minor mental breakdowns and for once Nico wasn't telling them to shut up and get over it. Also very fascinating.

"What the hell happened?"

"Why are you crying? WHO THE HADES AM I MURDERING!"

Nico lifted his head, shaking it from side to side. "Nothing, its nothing." He croaked.

"What happened?" Percy demanded again, eyes fierce and protective.

Nico rubbed at his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You were right Jason," Nico finally croaked, "All guys want is to get into your pants and then they leave."

Nico wailed and threw his face into the pillow, his shoulders shaking horribly.

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise. For the last two months Nico had been dating Conner Stoll, and the guy had been completely great in Leo's book. He was friendly, witty, hilarious, and pranked as much as Leo did.

But more importantly, Conner had seemed to really care about Nico, he had known Nico when he was a little kid, the whole son of hades thing had never mattered to him, and he had been healing Nico's broken heart and shattered self-esteem.

Well that had gone well. Leo made a mental note to hit Conner over the head with a hammer next time he saw him.

"What are you saying?" Jason demanded, seething with anger.

"Me and Conner had sex last night. And then….then he wouldn't t-talk to me this morning." Nico wiped at his fast hastily. Stop crying, stop crying.

Leo looked at Percy and Jason waiting for the show to start. Unfortunately it didn't happen the way Leo had expected. Percy, who had tears in his eyes, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a tear slicked Nico into his arms, letting him cuddle into his shoulder, a balled up fist to one of his eyes.

Jason stood before them, his blue eyes sad, like someone had deeply broken his trust, like the anger hadn't hit him yet.

"It's okay," Percy told him. "Everything will be okay."

"I was so stupid." Nico sniffed.

"You aren't stupid. You thought he was a good guy. So did I."

"I thought he cared about me." Nico sobbed.

"Boys are stupid." Percy said, stroking his hair.

"You and Jason aren't." Nico reminded him.

"Guys like us, Leo and Frank are a rare breed. From now on me and Percy pick out your dates," Jason said, blue eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"I gave him everything," Nico whispered into Percy's collar bone, his hand curled into the orange material in a death grip, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I thought that had meant something to him."

Jason and Percy both visibly winced at very obvious news of Conner taking Nico's virginity and throwing him away like trash.

Percy's hand twitched, like he was fighting the urge to grab riptide out his pocket and go hurtling through the camp. Jason's hand was stuffed into his pocket, fingering his coin, trying to look indifferent.

Eventually Nico fell asleep in Percy's arms, tear marks still on his face. Percy gently laid him down on the bed and ruffled his hair, he and Jason shared a look and then they both looked at Leo.

"You coming?"

Leo hoped to his feet, summoning a hammer from his belt and hitting the air with it sharply.

"That's what I like to see." Jason smirked, the three of them ran down the steps of the Hades Cabin and then past the cabins, off to find Conner Stoll.

They found him at the climbing wall, half way up with his brother Travis and Katie, Travis' girlfriend.

"STOLL GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Percy screamed as soon as he saw him. Both Travis and Conner turned for a moment, not at all surprised at the death threat as they usually got them ten times a day, but then they saw who it was and they shared a confused look. Well, Travis looked confused, Conner just looked like he was gonna throw up all over himself.

Leo threw his hammer at Conner, missing by about three feet, but Conner still yelped and brought his legs up, climbing hastily farther up the wall.

"Did you forget I can fly. man?" Jason said, three feet off the ground.

Conner stopped.

"That's right, so get your ass down here and talk with us, or I'm gonna fly up there and tar your ass to shreds with absolutely no questions asked."

Conner slowly climbed off the wall, his brother not far behind him, looking annoyed at his brother.

"Conner is this about what we talked about this morning?" Travis demanded.

Conner nodded.

Travis raised a brow, sweeping a loose brown curl out of his eyes before turning to Jason. "He's all yours then, dude, make sure you throw a extra punch in from me." Travis sent him a angry glare that shocked Leo. Travis and Conner were not only never apart, but they never went against each other in an argument or fight, they always had each other's backs, just like Percy and Nico, just like him and Jason.

Percy grabbed Conner by his collar and began dragging him to a more saluted part of camp, which meant in the alley like space between the Jupiter and Poseidon cabins. Percy pushed him against the wall of his father's cabin and snarled in his face,

"So you wanna tell me why I found my cousin crying his heart out this morning?" Percy asked him.

Conner's blue eyes widened, but he stayed silent, just staring back at Percy. "Fine then. What I've heard is that you made all these promises to him, made him think you cared, took his virginity, snuggled him a little, and then threw him away like fucking garbage the next day! But you know better than that, don't you Conner?" Percy prompted, his sea green eyes narrowed and dangerous, so much so that it made Leo's stomach turn up in knots nervously.

But Conner just stared at him with those sad blue eyes, like a harshly kicked puppy, like he had been the one who had been fucked and left on the side of the road.

Leo twirled his hammer, eyeing the perfect spot to land it right on top of the curly brown haired head.

"It just didn't work out."

_Wrong thing to say, buddy._

"Didn't work out?" Percy repeated his voice dangerously low. His back was tightening and his shoulders were shaking. "Didn't work out where exactly? What? Was he not good enough? Was he awkward, or clumsy or acting just like a virgin should? How fucking dare he!" Percy spat sarcastically.

Conner got mad then, his blue eyes blazed angrily and he shoved Percy back, which was pretty damn brave considering how Percy looked at the moment.

"He was perfect." Conner snapped. "Don't you dare- he was perfect."

Jason grabbed Percy's shoulder and tightened his grip until Percy was forced to look at him. They shared a look that Leo didn't understand and then Percy took a step back, eyes narrowed and untrusting.

"Look Conner we just wanna know what happened, we thought you and Nico really cared about each other.

"We did, we do- I mean- I just." Conner trailed off muttering something a lot like 'didn't work out' once again.

"I had to drag you two out of the woods giggling and kissing last week at lights out, so don't bullshit me and say it didn't work out."

Conner sighed. "Look….last night….last night was the best night of my life. And afterward Nico told me he loved me, and I said it back because…because I love him, too, I really do, but when he fell asleep I started thinking about…." Conner sighed again, running a hand threw his chocolate brown curls, nails digging into his scalp in aggravation.

"Go on," Percy said, his voice soft now, sounding more like Percy. His sea green eyes were still slightly suspicious but his face was kind and friendly as it should be.

"I couldn't stop thinking about….how broken he was before. And all I could think about was….was me messing up and making him even worse than he was before. I just… I just couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him like everyone else, of hurting him..." Conner's voice cracked, his sapphire blue eyes tear filled.

"Sorry to break it to you dude, but you already did that went you left him hanging this morning," Leo said, speaking for the first time.

Conner flinched like Leo had gone to slap him.

Jason tilted his head. "Well only one way to fix it." He grabbed Conner by the shoulders and steered him towards cabin thirteen.

"He hates me!" Conner protested.

"He still has your load up his ass, I don't think even Nico can move on that quickly."

Percy glared at him but Conner was being pushed up the steps and threw the Hades cabin door.

Jason grabbed Percy and him and they flew to the window next to Nico's bed, crouching under it and peering in.

They watched as Conner took a deep breath and made his way to Nico's bed, he crouched by Nico's head and gently kissed his face until his red rimmed brown eyes opened.

"You wouldn't talk to me," Nico croaked the remains of sobs in his voice, his throat raw, voice broken.

Conner swept the hair off of his forehead. "I know."

"You left."

"I'm sorry baby," Conner said, and Leo blushed at the private and loving meaning of the pet name. It just wasn't a endearment Conner threw around like most people, he was calling Nico his baby, his baby who he wanted to love and protect and hold.

"I was an idiot, I left because I didn't want to hurt you and then I realized….I already had."

Nico's lips trembled. "I thought, I thought-"

"I know," Conner whispered, leaning in. "I know." And kissed him softly on the mouth.

Nico let out a loud dry sob and tugged on Conner's shirt, Conner came very willingly, popping up on his heels and swinging himself on top of Nico, the son of hades let out a loud needy moan and Conner smiled against his lips, tugging at his shirt.

"I love you Conner." Nico whispered as he tugged Conner's shirt off his head and threw it on the floor.

"I love you too, baby." Conner said, kissing his neck. "So much."

Leo turned to look at Percy and Jason who were both smiling widely, their eyes filled with happiness.

"Let's get out of here before we see Nico's ass," Percy said in a affectionate voice. The three boys get off and jump off the back porch, running around the Hades cabin in a crouch so they wouldn't be caught.

**So yeah I should be working on the Jasico I promised everyone on Tumblr I was working on but this just wrote itself, its not the best but….hope you like?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
